Together
by JnnLuvsU
Summary: Series of Episode Tags between DanielVala. Chapter Seven will be the final chapter unless I decide to continue later.
1. Chapter 1

Together  
By: JnnLuvsU  
Disclaimer: They are not mine.

She was burning. They were killing her, and he was powerless to stop it. He struggled against the people holding him, yelled for them to stop. She was screaming his name, wanted him to help her. He tried, but failed. They didn't listen. She was still screaming. The fire went out. He broke free of his captors, his heart pounding, and walked toward her charred body. Sallis' body was unrecognizable, but as he leaned down he saw familiar features. He saw Vala's face.

Daniel Jackson shot up in bed, gasping for breath. He could still feel the pounding heart as he had on that day, knew what it felt like to nearly be burned to death. He had pleaded with them that day, and even though it had been Sallis' body that burned, in his nightmares, he always saw Vala. He was becoming way too attached to her. He got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. This had to stop, he was never going to get any sleep if he kept having nightmares. He leaned against the bar and sipped the water he had gotten. Damn it, he was still shaking. Sighing, he placed his head in his hands.

Vala Malduran heard movement in the other room and wondered why Daniel was up. Very quietly, she got out of the bed and opened the door. She could see him in the kitchen, his head in his hands. She stepped out of the room that she was staying in and walked toward him.

Daniel heard footsteps and looked up to see her coming toward him. He was amazed. She looked beautiful in the leather she always wore, but not many people looked as good as she in some old shirts and boxers of his, "Couldn't sleep," he said, answering the unsaid question in her eyes.

Vala nodded, she herself had been having trouble sleeping, "Is this what you deal with everyday?" she asked, uncharacteristically quiet.

"You mean, being transmitted into someone else's body, watching my friends being burned alive and then nearly being burned alive myself? No, that's reserved for special occasions," he answered, noticing her shudder at the mention of fire.

Vala noticed the pain behind his eyes, and decided to change the subject, "So, why can't you sleep?" she asked, taking a seat on the couch in the living room next to the kitchen.

Daniel stared at his hands, "It's finally catching up with me," he said, "and I keep having this recurring nightmare. What are you doing up?"

Vala curled up in a ball, "I can still feel it," she whispered, hurriedly wiping her eyes.

Daniel went and sat next to her on the couch, "I'm sorry," he said, rubbing her back, "so sorry."

Vala nodded and sat up, "So what is your nightmare about?"

Daniel looked at her, "I just keep reliving the scene in my head. Only in my dreams I'm not watching Sallis' body burn, I'm watching yours," he whispered, "and that just makes it ten times worse."

Vala leaned into him, "I keep reliving it in my dreams, too," she said, "only you're not there, so no one's trying to save me."

Daniel wrapped his arm around her and held her close, "you sure you're ok," he asked, touching her cheek.

"Will the nightmares stop?" she asked.

"Eventually," he answered, hugging her tightly, "until then, we'll get through them together, ok."

Vala nodded. Daniel laid down on the couch pulling her with him. He placed a pillow under their heads and wrapped his arm protectively around her waist, "Try and go back to sleep," he said.

She turned to look at him, gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek, then closed her eyes. Daniel smiled softly and then closed his own eyes.

THE END.

Should I continue? I know Vala was way out of character, but what happened to her would shake up anyone, so I don't think her reaction is that out of character. Review and tell me if I should continue!


	2. Chapter 2

This part takes place in "The Powers That Be" the night before the Mal Duran when the people allow Daniel to stay with Vala.

Together, Part 2

Vala paced relentlessly in the cell she had been placed in. Daniel sat on the outside leaning against the bars. He sighed, "Vala, calm down and sit down, you're driving me crazy."

Vala stopped and looked at him. She threw her hands in the air, "Oh, that's easy for you to say. You're not going to be executed tomorrow!" She leaned down and jabbed him in the shoulder, hard, "And it's all your fault, you know."

Daniel sighed. He knew that it was his fault, but he still believed that he did the right thing. He didn't particularly like seeing her in a jail cell, nor the fact that his plan hadn't turned out right, but he knew that they had done the right thing, "I know," he said quietly.

Vala was surprised, she hadn't expected him to give him, "Well, nice to know we agree. I could be fine, you know. We could all be safely back on Earth, just a little richer, but no, Daniel had to make me get a conscience." She put her hands on her hips, "And while we're there, I'm not too happy about that either. How am I going to make money with a conscience?"

Daniel stood up, "Look, Vala, I'm sorry, but I do not, and will never believe that you do not have a conscience. I really didn't expect this to happen. I don't like this any more than you do, ok. I'm sorry, ok, and I know that you'll probably never trust me again, but I really believe that you did the right thing. I'm trying to help you, don't you see that? Face it Vala, you need me right now. How many other people over the years have put up with you?" He sat back down, exasperated, "Someone has to watch out for you."

Vala walked over to where he was sitting and hit him as hard as she could through the bars. He looked up in shock, "What was that for?"

"No one," she said, "is that the answer you wanted. No one puts up with Vala, she's evil, manipulative, selfish. I thought you were different, Daniel, I thought, just maybe, he actually, on some level, likes me. I realize now that I was horribly wrong. Rest assured, Daniel, that I will be out of your hair as soon as possible. I don't need _your _help."

Daniel was shocked, "What?" he asked, confused, "I didn't mean it like that." He stood up so they were nose to nose with bars inbetween them, "I don't put up with you because I have to. And while I do find you a little manipulative and selfish, I would never say that you are evil. Just misunderstood and afraid to form close relationships. You know what, sometimes I think we could actually become close friends. Then you pull something like this, and I realize that as much as I want to hit you for being selfish yet again, more than anything, I just want to help you."

Vala looked him in the eye, "So, you put up with me because you want to help me?" she asked, "So, where did getting me executed come into this plan of action, because, I'll tell you, it's not really my idea of HELP!"

Daniel gripped the bars, trying to hold control of his temper, "How many times do I have to apologize for that?" He ran a finger down her cheek, his mind flashing to the last time he'd seen her die, "Do you really think that I would have let this happen if I knew it was going to? I've already seen you die once. It's not an experience I would like to repeat." He took her hand, "I promise you that I will do everything I can tomorrow to save you."

Vala looked down, "I know that, Daniel," she said, her memory flashing to a late night conversation they'd had a few days before. Today, she echoed those words back to him, "We'll get through this together."

Daniel smiled, "Yes, we will. Now if you want me to even be awake tomorrow, I suggest you get some sleep and let me do the same." He put his jacket under his head, "Crap, it's cold."

Vala smiled, "Well, I'm sure we could convince them to let you inside here with me," she said, laying down by him on the other side of the bars.

Daniel flashed her a smile, "don't tempt me."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: This part takes place after "The Powers that Be". Vala is a little OOC, but I wanted them to have a serious conversation, so get over it.

Daniel leaned against the counter and watched Vala on his couch. Though the TV was on, she didn't seem to be paying attention as she usually did. The previous day's events seemed to have shaken her and he'd been trying to get her to talk about it all afternoon to no avail. She'd just avoided his questions and made some standard comment he'd come to expect from her. He picked up another glass of wine and walked over to her, holding it out to her. She accepted it with a grin, "Trying to get me drunk, are we?" she quipped.

Daniel sighed, "stop that," he whispered. He could see the pain behind her eyes.

Vala's smile faded and she fell silent. That was what made her her. She didn't know how to be any other way.

Daniel sat down next to her, "you don't have to hide from me," he whispered.

Vala tucked her feet underneath her, sipping the wine he'd given her, "We lost them, didn't we?" she whispered.

Daniel sighed and stared at his hands, "I'm afraid so," he answered.

Vala nodded, still staring blankly at the TV. She was silent for a while and when she finally did speak, Daniel had to strain to hear her, "I was proud of myself yesterday, you know." She paused.

Daniel stayed silent. He wanted to tell her that he was also proud of her, but was too keen to keep her talking to interrupt.

Vala turned to him, "I really thought that I was helping them. I actually thought that I was doing something worthwhile. But I was wrong. Nothing I did made a difference. They're still going to worship the Ori." She turned back to face the TV and a small smile came over her face, "They won't like those Ori as much when they get to the prostrating part."

Daniel grinned in spite of himself. Even when she was upset and hurting, she could still say something so off the wall to make him smile. However, he didn't focus on that. "Vala," he began, turning her chin to look her in the eye, "what you did today was one of the most unselfish things that I have ever seen anyone do. Those people wanted to kill you, almost did kill you, and yet, you still did everything you could to save them. That seems to be pretty worthwhile to me."

Vala stood up and began pacing, shaking her head, "But it didn't make a difference," she yelled, frustrated, "they're still sprouting that 'Hallowed are the Ori' crap." She seemed disgusted with herself, "I failed."

Daniel walked to her, "No, you didn't fail. And you did make a difference. Maybe not to those people, but you still made a difference. Mitchell, Teal'c, Lam. They look at you differently now, Vala. You have their respect if not their confidence. You might not have made a difference in the lives you wanted to, but you sure changed their perspective of you."

She took a step closer to him, "You keep saying them. What about you Daniel? Do you see me differently? Or am I the same girl who beat you up a year ago and tried to steal your ship?" She tried not to think about how important his answer was.

Daniel knew he was going out on a limb here. Chances were she was not being serious, but on the off-chance she was, he didn't want to blow it, "Of course I do, Vala," he answered, "I was so proud of you yesterday. You showed that you cared. You put someone else before you. It gives me hope."

Vala grinned, "Hope, huh? Hope for what?" she asked cheekily.

Daniel groaned, "Can't you just be serious for once?" he asked, exasperated. He turned his back to her and walked toward the kitchen.

Vala crossed her arms over her chest and regarded him, "Daniel, do you trust me?" she asked. She would show him serious.

Daniel poured himself more wine, his back still to her, "It depends. I mean, do I trust you with a secret? No. Anything of value? No. Do I trust you with my life?" He paused, recorking the bottle, "well we're getting there..."

Vala cut him off, going to the heart of the matter, "What about your heart, Daniel?" she asked.

Daniel froze, his hand suspended in midair where he was replacing the bottle, wondering if he'd heard her correctly. He put the wine back on the counter and slowly turned to face her, "Are you serious?" he asked. He had to know before he answered.

Vala shrugged, looking at the ground, "You know, Daniel, you're not the only one I could have found to translate that tablet. I wanted to see you," she looked at him and grinned, "besides, you're so much fun to annoy. So, do you?"

Daniel decided to turn the tables on her, "Do you trust me, Vala?"

Vala smiled, "avoiding the question, not a good sign. However, I will answer. Yes."

"Yes?"

Vala took a step closer to him, "Yes, Daniel, I trust you. Inexplicably and in everyway. I know you'd never knowingly hurt me and would do anything you could to protect me." She took another step, now right in front of him, "Now, Daniel, do you trust me with your heart?"

Daniel took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "I so want to," he whispered.

Vala grinned, happy, but a little angry at herself. Happy because he obviously cared about her, and angry because she had made him leery of trusting her. "What if I told you you could?" she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck.

Daniel's arms went automatically around her waist and he hugged her tightly. He wanted believe her, oh how he wanted to believe her, to trust her, but had his doubts. She had lied and mislead him before. He drew back from her and looked her in the eye, "I wish I could, Vala," he said, hoping he wasn't going to push her away. He had to be honest.

Vala frowned, "I understand," she whispered, and she really did. That only made her more angry with herself, "I know I've lied, cheated, and stolen from you in the past." She paused and kissed his lips lightly. "One day I promise I'll prove it to you." She let him go and walked toward the bedroom she was sleeping in. She paused as she reached the doorway and turned back to him, "Thank you, Daniel, for making me feel better."

Daniel nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He knew that if he did, he would lose all self-control and he really didn't want to get his heart broken again.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Ok, this part takes place during "beachhead". Most of the coversation actually happened in the episode, so let me disclaim that right now. I note when I deviate from the conversation, because I added some to it, and I also note when I come back. This is mainly Daniel's thoughts while Vala is on the cargo ship.

"Sir, someone has just activated the ring transporter."

Daniel heard Pendergast reply but had stopped paying attention. He knew she was gone before he turned around. Sure enough, when he looked beside him, she was no longer there, "Oh no," he whispered. What was she thinking? He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear her voice when it came over the radio.

Vala knew what she was doing was dangerous, but somehow, over the past few months, these people had become like family to her and even if they weren't going to listen to her, she had to try and help them, "Hey, don't leave without me," she said over the radio. She knew they didn't think that she was of any value and she was all set to prove them wrong. She also knew that when she got back that Daniel would be ready to kill her, but she'd deal with that later.

Daniel clenched his fists. She was crazy. He had to fight not to let his concern for her show, "Vala? Where the hell are you?" He knew he was coming off as angry but that was the way he dealt with concern. He knew that Sam and Teal'c would see through him, but the rest of the crew would merely think he was mad that she had run off.

Vala scoffed, she could hear the concern in his voice and it almost made her smile. However, she was still a little hurt by their lack of listening to her, "Oh, you care now?" She had to let him know that she was hurt.

Daniel's emotions got the better of him, "Vala!" He couldn't believe what she was doing. He realized now that she wouldn't be this hurt if they had only listened to her, but it was too late to change that. He just wanted her back on the Prometheus, safe.

Vala could tell that he was beginning to get annoyed, "I'm aboard the cloaked cargo ship that Gerak left behind to watch us," she adjusted the controls to prepare the ship for her plan. She just hoped it worked, otherwise how was she ever going to prove herself to Daniel.

Now Daniel was merely confused. She usually didn't know how to do anything, and preferred it that way. How had she pulled this off, "How did you find it?"

Vala knew she was pushing him to his limit, but couldn't resist one more little joke, "Good guess." Silence met her, so she decided that she'd probably explain before he went overboard, "When controls are set a certain way, rings seek out the nearest set which happen to be aboard this cargo ship, cloaked or not."

Now Daniel was even more worried now. She apparently had a plan, and he was scared that she was going to get hurt, "What are you doing?" he fought to keep his voice in check.

Vala sighed, what did he think she was doing? "I'm trying to help, Daniel. Someone had to do something, and you wouldn't listen. Actually, I got the idea from Colonel Carter. The objects are being held in some sort of energy field like links on a chain, and I intend to take the place of the last link." She prepared to fly the ship. They were just lucky she knew how.

(AN: This part of this conversation is of my creation.) Daniel sighed, "I'm sorry we didn't listen Vala," he said, "but why not simply interrupt. We all know that you are good at that."

Vala sighed, "I wanted to prove to you that I'm not really that stupid and that I can be of some value," she fiddled with the controls more.

Daniel spoke softly, very aware that everyone else on the Prometheus was quiet, "Vala, you have nothing to prove to us." He wanted her safely back with him. He wanted her to listen to him.

Vala froze at the controls for a moment. She was aware that a lot of people on the Prometheus could hear her, but this had to be said, "Yes, Daniel, I do," she said.

Daniel thought his knees were going to give out. He gripped the back of the chair in front of him, "No, no," he whispered, his mind taking him back to the conversation they had a few weeks before. She was risking her life because of him. His voice broke, "Vala, you didn't have to do it this way." He knew that he cared about her way too much, but he never dreamed she was that serious about him.

Vala considered his statement, "Will it work?" was her only reply.

Daniel hung his head. He knew on some level, he would never trust her, but she deserved his trust especially after this, "Yes," he answered. He was willing to take that risk.

Vala's response was immediate, "Well, then it was worth it." She grinned at the thought. She had hoped to get him to trust her.

Daniel didn't know what to say to her, "Vala..." he began, but she cut him off.

"Daniel, it's ok," her voice came back.

(AN: Back to the original conversation) Sam stared at Daniel, not knowing what was going on between the two of them, but knew now wasn't the time to ask. She focused on the problems at hand, "Vala, when that singularity forms, there will be a powerful shock wave. The cargo ship won't survive."

Vala nodded, "I'm counting on it. I'll ring back before it hits, and you call all thank me immensely." She smiled at the reception she was going to get. Daniel'd better be happy to see her. She flew toward the forming Stargate.

After a few tense minutes Sam's voice pulled Daniel from his thoughts, "The singularity if forming."

Daniel looked toward the ring room, expecting to see her walking calmly back into the room. He heard the crew cheer and turned toward the window. Sam was excited, "She did it! The gate's been destroyed."

Daniel turned toward a tech, "Did Vala make it back on board?" he asked, 'Please let her have made it back, please let her have made it back,' he kept chanting in his head.

He heard the words, "Negative, Sir," and they began to repeat in his head. His heart constricted in his chest and he felt his legs give out. He gripped the chair in front of him again and nearly fell. He heard Mitchell's voice, but it sounded far away. Then the effects of the bracelets kicked in and he fell unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Ok, like last time, a lot of this conversation actually happened, so I disclaim that. I make note of when I deviate. This is Daniel's thougts after beachhead.

Daniel lay sleeping in the Prometheus infirmary. It wasn't a restful sleep; he tossed and turned, Vala's words running through his head. She had told him that it was worth it, but Daniel wasn't so sure. He merely wanted her back with him. Cameron's voice woke him a few hours later.

"Hey Jackson," Cameron said.

Daniel forced his eyes open, trying to pull himself from his dreams. They weren't good dreams. "Sorry," he whispered hoarsely. "Keep falling asleep."

Cameron grinned, "Well, it's better than the alternative."

Sam squeezed Daniel's hand, "You're lucky the bracelet's effect was wearing off," she said softly.

Daniel averted his eyes. He didn't feel that he was that lucky, "Yeah," he said, his voice dead, "lucky me." He knew Sam had picked up on his sarcasm, but she didn't comment on it.

Teal'c smiled at Daniel, "Vala Malduran will be mourned," he said softly to cheer Daniel up a bit.

Daniel leaned back into the pillows and turned away from them slightly. Vala would at least be happy to know that everyone else respected her now, but that really wasn't helping him now.

Sam felt she needed to give him some kind good news, "I've been going over the telemetry from the last few seconds before the formation of the singularity. A matter stream left the cargo ship just before it exploded."

Daniel looked at Sam with interest.

Sam noticed this change and continued, "There's at least a slight chance she was pulled into the singularity."

Hope swelled in Daniel's chest, but he tried not to let it show. "So, you're saying that she could be alive, somewhere in the Ori home galaxy?" He didn't want to get his hopes up too high, but he was excited at the possibility that she might be alive. At least there was still some hope. Hope that he might find her.

Sam nodded, seeing the hope in his eyes, "It's possible."

Daniel smiled slightly, "Well...we wanted to send them a message," he said softly and leaning back into the pillows. He heard Cameron comment, but couldn't focus. Within minutes, he was back asleep.

(this is where my creation takes over) The next time Daniel awoke, Sam was the only one in the room with him. She was sitting at his bedside reading, "Sorry I drifted off earlier," he said.

Sam smiled, "Not a big deal, Daniel," she responded.

Daniel nodded and leaned back into the pillows. He turned away from Sam, not wanting her to see the seriousness in his eyes, "Do you really think there's a chance that she's alive?" he asked, quietly.

Sam allowed herself a small smile since he wasn't looking at her. Sometime in the past few months she had been at Area 51, it seemed that Daniel had fallen in love, and fallen hard, "Yes, Daniel, I really do."

Daniel turned toward Sam, hope now evident in his eyes, "Thank you, Sam," he whispered.

Sam nodded, "Can I ask you something?" she asked tentatively. She wasn't sure how he'd react to her prying.

Daniel sighed. He was pretty sure this was going to be a question that he really didn't want to answer, but he knew that if he didn't answer it would only make things worse, "Sure."

Sam smiled sheepishly, "Sorry for prying, but I was just wondering what she was trying to prove to you."

Daniel hung his head. He had successfully not thought about that for a few hours and now Sam had to bring it up again, "A couple of weeks ago, Vala and I had a serious conversation," he began slowly, noticing that Sam was hanging onto his every word, "At least a serious one that you can have with Vala. We were discussing trust. She asked if I trusted her," he paused for a moment to check his emotions, though he knew that Sam could probably see right through him, "with my heart."

Sam was surprised but didn't show it. From everything she had heard about Vala, she would never have dreamed this. She merely patted Daniel's hand, inviting him to continue.

Daniel looked into her eyes, seeing how surprised she was, and why shouldn't she be. After all, all he'd ever talked with her about was how much he wanted to get rid of Vala. He decided now was the time to set things straight, "I really wanted to believer her Sam, I really wanted to say yes. But the fact is that I didn't believe her. I told her that I wished I could. She said that she understood," again he paused, his voice had begun to shake, "and then she said that one day she would prove to me that I could..." he trailed off and stared at his hands. He spoke more slowly, "I never let myself think she was serious. I knew that I was falling for her, but I really never dreamed that she was being serious, as much as I wanted her to be."

Sam looked at her hands. She felt sorry for him. He looked so lost, "Well, you certainly surprised me. I never would have dreamed that you would fall for someone like Vala. Especially as much as you complained about her," she trailed off seeing the smile on his face. She smiled uncomfortably, "What?"

"Just thinking about how much you used to complain about Jack when you guys first starting working together," he said, grinning, "Arm wrestling, huh?" he said.

"He told you about that," she asked, blushing, "Oh, what am I thinking, of course he did." She looked at him.

Daniel's smile disappeared as the gravity of the situation sank in, "I just hope I don't have to wait 8 years," he said slowly, then looked at her, "Was is worth it, Sam?" he asked, "Was it worth the wait?"

Sam couldn't help the grin that spread over her face, "Yes, Daniel, it was worth it."

Daniel nodded, "I'm not afraid to wait," he said, "I just really don't want to."

"Don't lose faith, Daniel. One day, we will find her. And from what you've told me, she'll probably have no problem finding you again. She did the first and the second time, didn't she," she reassured him.

Daniel allowed himself a small smile, "Thank you, Sam," he whispered, the fatigue from the bracelets coming up again. He hoped this fatigue stopped soon, it was really getting annoying.

Sam could see how tired he was, "Get some rest, Daniel," she said.

Daniel nodded and closed his eyes, his thoughts again turning to Vala.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This is the first chapter that isn't an episode tag. This is my creation solely.

Daniel sat in his office, reading the report that SG-5 had given about the latest Ori encounter. It had been six long months since the incident on the Prometheus, and since then, Daniel had been scourging every report on the Ori he could locate, trying to find even the slightest hint that Vala was still alive. He just didn't want to believe that she was gone.

Daniel sighed, throwing the file down on his desk, disgusted. Six months, and not a sign, no one had even mentioned her, not even a prior. Daniel found this odd. How thought that the Ori would have loved to use her as an example. Unless she had turned. Daniel shook his head, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands, banishing those thoughts. No, she would never do that, of that he was certain.

Cameron paused in the doorway to Daniel's office and leaned against the doorframe. He hated seeing Daniel like this, "No luck, huh?" he asked. Daniel was trying to be secretive, but Cameron, Sam, and Teal'c had picked up on it. He studied every report, reading between each line, looking for even the smallest grain of hope, and it had everyone worried.

Daniel looked up at Cameron, "Nope. None. Six months and no word. We should have heard something by now."

Cameron just nodded, "Come on, someone's here that wants to see you."

Daniel didn't feel like moving, "Who is it?"

Jack appeared in the doorway, "Come on Daniel, "I'm taking you on a little vacation." Cameron grinned and walked off.

Daniel sighed, "Not now, Jack. I'm not going on a vacation."

"You're coming Danny, don't make me knock you out and drag you. We'll only be gone three days. I'm picking you up today at five. Be ready. Besides, if you don't go, I'll tell Landry not to let you see any more reports about the Ori."

Daniel's head jerked up. He knew Jack was being serious, and that really annoyed him. He didn't want to go away right now, "Fine," he said, standing, "where are we going?"

Jack grinned, "where else? Fishing."

Daniel groaned, but nodded, "Fine, I'll be ready," he said, walking out of the office. He headed straight for Sam's office. He was going to give her a piece of his mind for calling Jack. He was unsurprised to find Cameron and Teal'c there as well. He walked in and shut the door, "Which one of you was it?" he asked, his voice rather loud, "Which one of you called Jack?"

The three of them exchanged nervous glances, "Well, we felt it was best," Sam mumbled, looking at the floor.

Daniel tried to control his anger, "Best! How is this best?"

Cameron sighed, "Daniel, you've been moping around for months. Now, none of us envies what you're going through, but we do feel that it is best if you go away for a few days. Take your mind off things, clear your head."

Daniel slammed his fist on the table, "You don't understand. This isn't going to help. All this is going to do is make me think of her more often. Fishing? All I'm going to do is sit around all day and have nothing to do but think. And what do you think I'll think about, huh?" He knew he was being unreasonable, but he was too angry to care at the moment.

Sam and Cameron looked down. That had never occurred to them. "We felt intervention was needed, DanielJackson."

Sam nodded, "We were trying to help, Daniel."

"Well, next time, DON'T," Daniel said and stormed out of the room.

Two days later, Daniel was impatiently waiting for when he could get back to the mountain. Granted, Jack had tried to make it enjoyable for the both of them, but Daniel just wanted to leave. He got up from where he was sitting on the lake behind Jack's cabin and went in search of Jack. He pulled a beer out of the refrigerator and noticed that Jack was talking on the phone.

Jack couldn't believe his ears, "Are you positive Sam?" he asked.

Sam sighed, Daniel was going to kill him when he found out what they knew, "We're positive. General Landry knows that Daniel will kill us if we go without him, so we think you should get him back as soon as possible."

"But you said she needed to be in the infirmary," he whispered as he heard Daniel come in the house.

Sam sighed, "She refuses to allow us to bring her through the gate. She believes they infected her and doesn't want to risk Earth being infected. They're treating her the best they can, but her injuries are severe. The alpha site doesn't have the capabilities to help her."

Jack closed his eyes, Daniel was never going to forgive them for this, "What else is she saying?" he asked.

"She keeps saying she's sorry about possibly infecting the alpha site. She's also continually asking for Daniel," Sam said, softly.

Jack sighed, "How much time to you think we have?" he asked softly.

"It's hard to say. Landry's sending Dr. Lam when we go. I'd hurry," Sam replied.

"We'll be there as soon as possible. And Sam..." Jack started.

Sam cut him off with a grin, "It's ok, Jack, I know. I'll see you soon."

Jack smiled, "Bye," he said and hung up the phone. He turned toward Daniel, his eyes downcast, "We need to go back to the mountain."

Daniel nearly dripped the beer he was carrying. This couldn't be good, "Why?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way to the airport," Jack said, heading toward the door.

Daniel put his beer on the table, "tell me now," he said, "does it have something to do with Vala?"

Jack sighed. He should have known that Daniel wouldn't be easily deterred, "She's at the alpha site. Can we go now?" he walked out the door and locked it behind Daniel.

Daniel followed him out the door, excited that she had been located, worried about her, but mostly angry, "And I'm here! You drug me here!"

Jack got into his truck and waited for Daniel to get in on the other side, "Stop it Daniel, ok. We're sorry. Now, let's just get back to the mountain."

Daniel sighed, nodding. Then something else came to mind, "You said she's at the alpha site. Why? Why isn't she at the mountain?"

Jack didn't take his eyes off the road, "Sam says that she refused to be brought through the gate. She thinks the Ori have given her something and doesn't want to unleash it on Earth. She's also injured."

Daniel put his head in his hands. She was hurting and he was too far away to help her, "Did Sam say anything else?" he asked.

"Only that she was asking for you and that we needed to hurry," was Jack's reply.


	7. Chapter 7

Daniel rushed into the briefing room, where he was unsurprised to find General Landry, Sam, Teal'c, Cameron, and Dr. Lam waiting, "When do we go?" he asked.

General Landry turned to him and looked at his watch, "Now," he answered, "but we take no chances. I want everyone in a hazmat suit," he paused as Jack came in an nodded in his direction then turned toward Dr. Lam, "Caroline, everyone is to be examined. If they are infected, I want to know if they can be safely brought back here. If that's the case, I want them here as soon as possible. Dismissed."

Two dreadfully slow hours later, Daniel finally walked through the Stargate with Sam at his heels. They were greeted on the other side by SG-15, who were stationed at the alpha site, "Where is she?" Daniel asked.

The marine motioned for them to follow him and they made their way to the main building. While the building did house a makeshift infirmary, it wasn't really equipped to deal with viruses or severe injuries. That's what the infirmary on Earth was for. Daniel followed the man into the room, and immediately rushed to the side of the woman in the bed. Movement was restricted because of the suit he was in, but he rested his hand on hers. Her eyes opened to his touch.

Vala opened her eyes, happy to see Daniel. She smiled through the pain, "Daniel," she breathed, "what took you so long?"

Daniel smiled at her attempt at a joke, "Sorry," he answered, "but I'm here now. Dr. Lam's going to determine if your infected with a plague or just an ordinary virus, ok?"

Vala nodded, and Daniel turned away, but Vala pulled on his glove. He turned back toward her, "What?"

Vala gripped his glove. She wasn't ready to let him leave yet. She wanted to make sure this wasn't a dream, "Don't." She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth, "Stay." Daniel saw a few tears flow from her eyes.

Daniel worked to control his emotions. The fact that she was asking him for something, anything, told him more than she knew. Vala prided herself on being independent, on not needing anything or anyone, and now she was begging him to stay with her. What had they done to her? "I'm not going anywhere," he answered.

Dr. Lam appeared on the other side of Vala and began to take her vitals. She drew blood and gave it to the nurse behind her to run tests on. If it was an Ori virus, they should be able to recognize it. Then she set to work examining the rest of the other woman's numerous injuries. There were cuts on her face and arms, a few of which were deep. She also appeared to have a large gash on her side, which appeared to still be bleeding. They had been bandaged pretty well, but a few of them needed stitches, so that's what she focused on.

Daniel stayed by her side, waiting apprehensively while Dr. Lam patched Vala up. When she was done, she looked up at him, "I'm going to examine the rest of the personnel. Call me if something changes."

Daniel nodded and turned his attention back to the woman in the bed. He found that he didn't know what to say to her. Sam tapped his arm. He turned toward her and she motioned for him to follow her.

Daniel nodded and turned back to Vala, "I'll be right back," he told her and followed Sam to where Teal'c and Cameron were waiting.

"We're going to help Dr. Lam as much as we can," Sam said, "Call us if you need us." She and Teal'c left the room.

Cameron hung back, "Daniel, can I give you some advice without you biting my head off?" he asked, remembering the last conversation he had with Daniel.

Daniel nodded, not quite ready to apologize for his earlier anger. He glanced at Vala and then turned back to Cameron, "Sure."

Cameron clapped Daniel on the shoulder, "Tell her how you feel, Daniel. Take that risk," he said, dropped his hand, and left the room.

Daniel stood there for a moment watching the door that his friends had just walked through then turned back toward the bed where Vala lay. She had her eyes open and was watching him. He was surprised, "What? Is something wrong?"

Vala shook her head slightly, "Just having trouble believing that you are actually real," she whispered.

Daniel walked back over to her, "I'm so sorry, Vala," he whispered, bringing his gloved hand to her cheek.

"What for?" she asked, confused.

"For this, for not listening, for not believing you, for everything," he said, "I should have listened to you."

"Even if you had, we would still be in this situation. Better me than you," she answered.

"I don't believe that," he answered, "and neither should you." He paused and looked at her hand, resting on his, "I've missed you," he whispered.

Vala grinned. "Did you, now," she asked, cheekily.

For the first time since he had known her, Daniel was actually glad to hear one of her remarks, "It's nice to see you're still your old self," he said, smiling.

"I missed you too," she said.

Daniel sighed, "this is so frustrating," he said, "I wish I could hold you, hug you, at least touch you. I have half a mind to take this damn suit off."

Vala's eyes grew big, "NO," she said, struggling to sit up, "DON'T."

Daniel was alarmed, "Vala! Calm down!" She gripped his forearms, tightly. "Lay back down before you hurt yourself more. Please, Vala, lay down." He pleaded with her.

Vala refused, "You can't take it off, Daniel," she said quickly, her breathing heavy, "What if they've given me something. I feel bad enough about possibly infecting the people here."

Daniel relented, "Ok, ok, I won't take it off," he reassured her, "now, please, lay back down." She did as he asked, and he waited until she was settled before grinning at her, "I didn't know that you cared so much."

Vala scoffed, "I blame it all on you, you know. You made me care."

Daniel smiled, "I'm glad," he said, pulling a chair over to her bed, "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll be right here when you wake up."

A vulnerable look came into Vala's eyes, "Promise?"

Daniel raised his eyebrows, "I promise," he reassured, once again wondering what in the world they had done to her to alter her so completely.

Sam, Cameron, and Teal'c returned about an hour after Vala fell asleep. They talked for a while and Daniel finally apologized for his anger before he had left for Minnesota. They were discussing what to do next when Dr. Lam came back in the room.

Daniel walked over to her, "Are the results back?" he asked.

Dr. Lam nodded, walking over to the bed that held Vala. Daniel followed her and watched as she gently shook the other woman awake. Vala groggily opened her eyes, "What's going on?" she asked, "I'm trying to sleep here."

"I have your test results, Vala," Dr. Lam said.

Vala and Daniel looked both looked at her eagerly. Sam, Teal'c, and Cameron crowded around the bed, Sam and Teal'c around Daniel and Cameron standing beside Dr. Lam.

Dr. Lam looked at the papers in front of her, "Well, it appears that you have not been infected by any Ori plague that we've seen." She smiled, "you just have a nasty infection. You will be perfectly fine once we get you back to Earth and can treat you," she said, "I'm going to radio General Landry and we'll leave a soon as possible."

Vala grinned and looked at Daniel who was still staring at the doctor like he didn't believe his ears, "So," he asked, "she's not contagious?" he asked.

"No, not that I can tell. Just to be safe, we'll bring her in under quarantine and watch her for a few days," she said, "SG-15 can report to us if they notice any symptoms of question." She left the room and headed for the Stargate. Teal'c, Sam, and Cameron followed.

Daniel looked down at Vala. She was grinning, "This is great news," she said, "I'm relieved."

Daniel smiled down at her, "So am I," he answered, "you have no idea. So, can I take this damn suit off yet?"

"Maybe you shouldn't," she said, "Dr. Lam said that I was to be kept under observation for a few days. I would prefer not to take that chance."

Daniel sighed, "Have I mentioned how much I really hate waiting," he said, and looked into her eyes, "It's been six months."

"I know exactly how long it's been, Daniel," she answered, "believe me."

Daniel hung his head, "I'm so sorry, Vala, I never meant for this to happen. I never wanted to see you hurt."

"Hey, stop apologizing. I'll be fine, you'll be fine. We'll be fine," she said, "I don't blame you. I made my decision. I wanted to prove that you could trust me and I did, didn't I?"

Daniel smiled, "Yes, of course, but you would have done that anyway."

Vala grinned, "Yeah, but it would have taken longer, wouldn't it," she asked.

Daniel nodded, conceding her point, "Probably," he answered, "but I would still like to be able to hold you."

Vala glared at him, "From what I remember, you had your chance," she said.

Daniel grinned at her, "Are you telling me I won't get a second chance?"

Vala merely grinned.


End file.
